


The Letter

by Nikolas_Project



Series: Project ELA [2]
Category: The Hate You Give
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolas_Project/pseuds/Nikolas_Project
Summary: For a project





	The Letter

Chapter One

“Khalil, this is your mother, even though I haven’t been much of one. I’m sober right now, but I know that it won’t last long. I’m sorry baby, I’m so weak. I wanna be strong, for you, but I just can’t be. I hate doing the things I do because I know it hurts you but drugs help me forget how much I have and will hurt you. I’m writing a letter to you because I’m a coward. I’m scared to come see you because I know that you would be hurt more once I relapse. I miss you Khalil. I know that I can never undo the pain I’ve caused you. I know that I am being selfish everytime that I get high. I’m sorry. I love you so much baby.  
-Your Mother”  
Starr wiped her tears as she finished the letter that been delivered too late. Khalil”s grandmother had called Starr over to give her the letter. Starr’s mother hugged her.  
“I’m so sorry, Munch. I’m so sorry,” she hugged her daughter. “What do you wanna do with it, baby?”  
“We should take it to him,” Starr sniffed and folded the back up, then put it back in the envelope. “To Khalil--um--his,” Starr paused and cleared her throat trying to not let her voice crack. “His grave,” she whispered and then sobbed into her mother’s arms.  
“That sounds nice, baby. He would like it,” she kissed her daughter’s head.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starr walked through the graveyard, letter in hand with her mother following closely behind her. Starr stopped in front of Khalil’s grave and began to cry harder.   
“She’s sorry,” Starr kneeled down to the gravestone and ran her hand over his name. “This doesn’t begin to describe him,” she sobbed and rested her forehead against the gravestone. “I’m sorry Khalil. I’m so sorry.” Starr’s mother stood behind her, crying herself and wishing she could take away her daughters pain. She rubbed her daughter’s back. “Momma, what if I could’ve stopped it?”   
“Baby, there’s no way you could’ve stopped it. You couldn’t have known what the officer would’ve done,” Starr’s mother kissed Starr’s head. “It’s gonna be okay, baby. It’ll be okay.”


End file.
